The Days Of The Messrs
by WestEndActress
Summary: This story tells the life and times of Hogwarts when the Messrs were there.
1. Chapter 1

_ Wizards and witches old and new crowded platform 9 and ¾ on the chill morning of September 1__st__ 1975. _

_ The clock struck 10:50am as James Potter ran through the invisible-to-muggles gateway and onto the platform, closely followed by 2 boys. One was tall and extremely good looking, yet looked very scruffy and menacing with his long black hair curling all over his face. The other was quite the opposite. He was smartly dressed with sleeked back, bronze coloured hair and stood with pride with a few bristles sprouting under his nose. _

_ "Great! Just made it!" shouted James to his two accomplices over the hustle and bustle of the platform._

_ "Yeah! It's… hold on… where's Wormtail?" said the smartly dressed boy._

_ As if on cue, a small boy carrying a little extra weight clumsily fell through the magical wall._

_ "I think the problems over," the shaggy-looking boy said, patting Wormtail on the back as he chuckled at the boy's obvious clumsiness. "C'mon boys, we best get on the train, or else we may have to end up riding our broomsticks to Hogwarts this year!" _

_ "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea to be honest Sirius," James said, pushing his trolley with great force onto the train, smiling. _

_ The gang made their way down the aisle looking for an empty carriage. "There's one here!" Wormtail said, a little louder than necessary. "Shut up Pete!" James hissed, not taking his eyes away from the glass he was staring through._

_ James had stopped in the middle of the aisle and was staring through the window of a carriage in which a girl with beautiful flowing red hair sat across from a boy who was hunched over with mid-length, greasy, black hair. _

_ James grunted, "Why is Evans always with useless old Snivellus?" he said, gritting his teeth. _

_ "Come on boy, put your tongue away," Sirius said, putting his hand on James's shoulder, "the trains gunna start and I for one do not wanna be standing up when it does."_

_ James reluctantly took his eyes away from the scene and hauled his trolley down the aisle, relentlessly looking back with anger and jealousy._


	2. Chapter 2

_ Once they were all settled and had changed into their robes, the bronze-haired boy, Remus Lupin, took out 4 chocolate frogs and handed them out to each of his friends. _

_ The only sound that could be heard was the opening of the boxes. "Okay boys, on the count of three… one… two… thr…" but before Lupin could finish Wormtail had already opened his and his frog had jumped out of the box and through the open crack in the window. "Nice one Peter, nice one…" Sirius said as he proudly took hold of his frog and bit his head off. _

_ "Dumbledore again," James said flinging his card down into his lap. The others laughed, "He is a legend though," Sirius said, with a mouth full of chocolate. _

_ The boys all murmured with agreement when a pale face came into view through the glass on the carriage door. The girl slid the door open and stepped into the carriage, "Does anyone have a tissue Sever… oh…" the girl stopped talking as soon as she looked up from her feet, "never mind…" she muttered as she turned to slide the door open again but something stopped her._

_ "Hey Lily," James said with a soothing tone to his voice._

_ Lily did not respond, just simply smiled and backed out the door again. _

_ James let out a long breath of air and turned to face out the window._

_ Sirius smiled to the other boys and then rest his hand on James's shoulder "She's crazy for you James, you could see it in her face," he whispered while Wormtail and Lupin had a conversation to make it look as if they hadn't noticed the sudden embarrassment that had pasted across James's face. _

_ James looked into Sirius's dark eyes and smiled. James had fallen in love with Lily the moment he had set eyes on her. _

_Unfortunately for him Lily's best friend, Severus Snape, had also fallen deeply for Lily._


	3. Chapter 3

_ "Relashio," Lily said gently as she pointed her wand at Severus. _

_ Once the binding spell had been undone, Severus Snape got to his feet and sat back upon the carriage's chair and gazed out the window, tears welling in his eyes. _

_ "Are you okay?" Lily whispered, offering him a tissue._

_ Severus ignored her and continued to gaze out the window._

_ Lily looked back down at her lap and started twiddling the edge of her skirt, feeling awkward. Two boys in the year above had used the spell "Petrificus Totalus" on poor old Severus, causing him to fall on the floor as his body bound together. On his way down he had scraped his head open on the edge of the chair and was now bleeding. _

_ "Sev, your head… it's still bleeding," Lily said, leaning in to dab the cut with a tissue she had retrieved from a girl in the carriage next door to them._

_ Severus flinched as Lily approached him, "Leave me alone Lily, I'm fine," he said angrily. _

_ Lily wasn't offended by his reaction. Things like this were always happening to Severus and each time would get more and more embarrassing. For example, in their first year, during Potions, Snape and Lily had partnered up to make a "cure for boils" when across the classroom there was an utter of the word "Flipendo" and all of a sudden, Snape and Lily's cauldron fell backwards onto Severus and holes started burning through his robes. Or the time when he took Lily down to the lake and was in the middle of telling a story about his family when his robe set alight and Lily had to use "Aguamenti" to stop the fire. _

_ It seemed Lily was always saving him and just once, Severus would have liked to have the chance to save her._

_ "I'm sorry," Severus muttered, eyes still fixated through the glass._

_ Lily didn't reply, just simply nodded._

_ Snape sighed and turned to face Lily. "I really am. It's not your fault I'm so useless."_

_ "You are not useless Severus," Lily said determinately "you are a wonderful person and I am so lucky to have you as my friend."_

_ Friend. The word 'friend' cut through him like an ice-cold knife. He had longed to be more than Lily's friend since the day he laid eyes on her in that park back in the muggle world. _

_ "Lily… I…" he began, but he couldn't find the words. He wanted to explain exactly how he felt but he knew that a girl like her could never love him. _

_ "Yes?" Lily said, edging closer. Snape thought she looked more beautiful than ever. Those classically glazed green eyes staring back at him, her pale skin as clear as snow and her red hair falling gracefully to her waist. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't know how and she would be repulsed. _

_He edged back uncomfortably in his seat and fixed his eyes back out the window. "Nothing."_


End file.
